Rescue me
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Tom conoce alguien que tal vez le pueda ayudar, que tal vez lo pueda salvar. Hiddlesworth. Traducción autorizada de Marble-aide. Advertencia de violencia y violación.


**Rescue me.**

**Sumary: **Tom conoce alguien que tal vez le pueda ayudar, que tal vez lo pueda salvar. Hiddlesworth. Traducción autorizada de Marble-aide.

* * *

Tom no sale mucho la semana siguiente, no porque no pueda (puede, ese "privilegio" aún no se lo han quitado), pero no sale porque está cansado de intentar explicar los moretones y heridas que cubren su rostro. Está agradecido cuando Chris decide golpearlo del cuello para abajo, esos son mucho más fáciles de esconder. Se ha cansado de intentar responder a las preguntas, de ocultar las manchas negras y azules con maquillaje, de evitar a la gente y sus miradas preocupadas. En cambio, espera para que la inflamación baje, para que su piel tome un color semi normal antes de salir.

Él siempre tiene que decirle a Chris a donde va, a menos que quiera ser interrogado apenas llegue a casa. No puede nunca llegar tarde, no puede nunca salir con gente que Chris no "apruebe" previamente. Pero Tom puede salir, estar solo por un rato, al menos sin Chris y eso es suficiente.

Tom sale a almorzar con Scarlett, sentados en una mesa en el patio así puede estar en el sol, estar tibio, porque no ha estado tan cálido desde hace tiempo y quiere resarcirlo. Cuando ve a Scarlett caminar hacia él, le sonríe y la sonrisa es retornada con una pequeña arruga. Ella no ignora lo que sucede a puertas cerradas en la casa de Tom y Chris pero ha aprendido a no hacer muchas preguntas, viendo que Tom las evita todas, incluso si quiere, especialmente cuando ve en sus labios una pequeña sombra de la cortadura, oscureciendo su sonrisa. Incluso entonces, no es tan brillante como era.

-Quiero hablar sobre algo.

Esas palabras hacen que la mandíbula de Tom se tuerza, sabiendo que esas palabras nunca guían a algo que él quiere oír. Instintivamente, Tom pone su mano en su nuca, sabiendo que los moretones ya se han ido pero preguntándose si Scarlett puede ver cómo su piel está un poco apagada, que tal vez el dolor seguía ahí y él hace una mueca, haciéndolo obvio, estúpido, estúpido…

-No es sobre _él_, Tom.

La forma en que dice _él_ está hecha con tanto odio y desprecio que Tom no puede evitar alejarse un poco. Pero se calma luego, mirando a Scarlett directo a los ojos y actuando como si la simple mención de Chris no hiciera que el pánico trepara por su garganta.

-Bien… ¿Entonces de qué?

-Quiero… quiero presentarte a alguien.

Tom puede sentir su cara volverse cenicienta y toma todo su autocontrol no vomitar la mitad del almuerzo que acaba de comer.

* * *

Esa noche no detiene los avances de Chris, sintiendo una culpa enfermiza carcomiendo su estómago mientras recuerda la conversación de esa mañana. Cuando lo presiona, Tom cae en sus rodillas sin protestar, rápidamente deshaciendo el cinturón de Chris y sacándolo de su pantalón. Hay una mano en su cabello, pasando por los rizos y apretando suavemente mientras Tom desabrocha los jeans y saca los botones de los agujeros, su mano está a punto de bajar el bóxer de Chris cuando los dedos jalan su cabello haciéndolo jadear y girar su cabeza hacia arriba en un ángulo extraño, exponiendo su cuello y forzando a Tom a alzar su mirada hacia la de Chris.

-Estás… ansioso esta noche-murmura Chris apretando el cabello de Tom un poco fuerte, haciendo que él resista las ganas de apretar los dientes por el dolor.

-Yo solo…-traga, tratando de no hacerlo muy audible por miedo de que Chris oiga sus pensamientos y descubra lo que ha hecho. Lo que le habían ofrecido. No. No-Te he extrañado-es una mentira que le hace arder los pulmones pero decir la verdad sería mucho peor.

Por suerte, Chris sonríe, o no notándolo o no importándole. Tom siente algo de alivio bañándolo mientras el agarre se suelta, dejando que su cuello se relaje y pueda volver a lo que hacía. Trata de relajarse mientras finalmente baja los jeans de Chris y el bóxer, recordándose a sí mismo que lo siente. Necesita hace esto para que Chris no esté molesto con él.

Incluso cuando Chris impulsa su pene y lo hace ahogarse. Incluso mientras lo empuja hacia atrás contra la pared haciendo que su cabeza golpee fuerte contra ella y se folla su garganta rápidamente haciendo que Tom se maree con la falta de aire, haciéndolo atorarse, haciendo que las lágrimas se formen en la esquina de sus ojos; Tom no hace más que aceptarlo. Mira hacia Chris a través de sus pestañas y le agradece con los ojos. La culpa se siente menos, se siente como perdón, y mientras Chris se viene, Tom lo traga todo sin pensarlo dos veces, limpiándose con su lengua y esperando que todo esté bien.

Chris lo lleva a la cama y lo sujeta contra su pecho, manteniendo a Tom abrigado y haciendo que se acerque más, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Horas después Chris se levanta en medio de la noche para una segunda ronda, Tom acomoda sus caderas y gime como si lo quisiera. Chris gruñe "mío" en el oído de Tom y él concuerda.

Tiene que.

* * *

Chris Evans tiene cabello marrón corto que luce con un poco de dorado en el sol y ojos azules que siempre parecen reflejar el color del cielo; su altura es apenas unos centímetros menos que la de Tom y hay un nudo que crece aún más en el estómago de Tom cuando se da cuenta de lo que esto es. No tiene ninguna intención de encontrarse con él como Scarlett quiere pero de alguna manera debió darse cuenta que un simple "no", no sirve con ella.

No sabe que decir, piensa que lo mejor que puede hacer es levantarse e irse pero está congelado en su asiento y sus ojos están pegados al área que pasa justo por el hombro de Chris-no, no, no puede llamarlo así, él es Evans, no es Chris, no lo es-, justo pasando el hombro de _Evans_, cerca al contador de la cafetería y el vidrio que contiene los postres. Scarlett tiene que llamarlo tres veces antes de que la oiga y necesita una cuarta para enfocar sus ojos en ella.

-Sí, disculpa-dice tratando de sonar educado como siempre, tratando de no hacer muy obvio de sus manos están apretadas muy fuerte sobre sus piernas-me perdí un poco.

Durante el curso de treinta minutos, Tom descubre que hay muy poco de similar entre Chris y Evans además de sus nombres y del tamaño de sus brazos (Tom no puede evitar imaginar cómo lucirían alzados en el aire, cómo la textura de las manos de Evans se sentirían en su piel, si sus manos cubrirían el mismo espacio que Chris, marcándolo, hundiéndose en su piel). Es un americano que ama a su madre y a su perro, sonríe mucho y cubre su rostro cuando es dicha una broma sobre él, sonrojándose ligeramente antes de, rápidamente, lanzar una broma de regreso.

Es confortable, casi, pero Tom no puede dejar de sentir la preocupación en su estómago, como se gira y se sacude cuando la mirada Evans lo encuentra o cuando Scarlett usa su primer nombre.

Tom no tiene ninguna intención de verlo de nuevo.

Lo hace de todas maneras.

* * *

No son citas. Tom no puede ni siquiera pensar en esa palabra. Lo hace querer enfermarse por la estupidez de todo eso. Tiene que mentir cuando sale, tratando de ser cuidadoso que no sea muy seguido para que Chris no sospeche, de decirle que es siempre con Scarlett y las primeras veces lo es pero Tom apenas nota cuando ella deja de ir al café y de repente es solo él y Evans. La mentira, de todas maneras, no cambia.

No sabe cuánto le ha dicho Scarlett a Evans pero al mismo tiempo no quiere saber realmente. Evans lo trata como una persona normal, siempre es amable, sonríe y bromea a su alrededor. Tom siempre se encuentra a sí mismo temblando cuando se acerca mucho o cuando escucha el nombre "Chris" pero si Evans lo nota, no dice nada de todas maneras. Lo deja pasar y deja a Tom en paz lo cual no puede evitar agradecer. Si Tom se presenta con una marca oscura en el rostro, Evans frunce el ceño un segundo pero su sonrisa regresa rápidamente. Cuando Tom cancela, Evans nunca pregunta por qué.

Los días se convierten en semanas, creciendo lentamente en un mes y todo parece bien, casi. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Tom se descuide y debió haber sabido mejor. Evans y él han ido al cine, estaba lloviendo cuando han salido y Evans le ofrece su chaqueta a un muy tembloroso Tom. Ninguno piensa nada de eso. Ambos se olvidaron de eso mientras se despiden y se van en diferentes direcciones.

Chris está despierto cuando Tom llega a la casa.

Su pecho golpea contra la mesa de café, sacándole el aire de los pulmones y haciéndolo gemir. Hay un segundo en el que agradece no estar usando lentes antes de que una mano jale su cabello para que se levante.

-¿Dónde mierda has estado?-ruge Chris mientras fuerza a Tom a enfrentarlo, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras Tom lucha por alejarse, tosiendo y tratando de volver a coger aire para sus pulmones.

-C-Chris, pu-pue-puedo expli…-sus palabras se cortan cuando Chris lo golpea, mandándolo al suelo y soltando su cabello al mismo tiempo. Tom aterriza con un fuerte sonido y puede sentir la sangre en su boca donde mordió su lengua, su cabeza dando vueltas por el golpe, lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-¿Explicar _qué?_-le ladra de vuelta mientras va hacia él. Tom sabe que la golpiza se acerca antes de que lo toque pero no hay tiempo para que se proteja apropiadamente antes de que el zapato de Chris haga contacto con su costado. Tom suelta un grito agudo y se curva en sí mismo, tratando de volverse un objetivo tan pequeño como pueda. Él sabe que no funcionará. Nunca lo hace-¿Qué has estado viéndote con un tipo _para follar _a mis espaldas?

Quiere hablar y decir que no es nada de eso, defenderse incluso si es inútil pero sus costillas duelen y sus pulmones arden por el esfuerzo de tomar aire. Su voz se ha ido excepto por una ocasional tos o un jadeo en busca de aire. Otra patada aterriza en su estómago y el nunca pensamiento que tiene es "no sus costillas, que no se hayan roto". No quiere que el esfuerzo de tomar aire se haga peor porque ahora mismo está rogando por algo de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

-¿Crees que puedes _dejarme_ así no más?-le escupe Chris, gruñe, lo que hace a Tom hacer una mueca de dolor y lloriquear tratando de no moverse en lo más mínimo-¿Cómo una _puta_ desesperada? Aparentemente mi pene no es suficiente para ti.

Otro golpe cae en su mejilla con fuerza suficiente como para que su cabeza gire hacia un lado haciéndolo gemir mientras sus dientes se aprietan fuerte y su visión de vuelve negra por un segundo. Parpadea y todo está dando vueltas, hay un sonido en sus oídos y Tom no puede concentrarse realmente o hace nada más. Está mirando hacia la pared tratando de ignorar las manos que lo presionan, agarrándole la nuca y los hombros, y moviéndolo hasta que está sobre su estómago. No sabe cuándo empezó a llorar exactamente pero ahora no puede respirar por su llanto tampoco y todo luce brillante a través de sus ojos.

Chris se sienta en sus piernas empezando a romper sus ropas, sacando los pantalones y la ropa interior, sacando todo lo que puede del polo de Tom y la chaqueta culpable sin hacerlo pararse. Tom puede concentrarse lo suficiente como sacar sus brazos bajo él, anclarse a la alfombra y menearse para tratar que Chris se mueva de encima de él.

La familiar mano regresa a su cabello para jalarlo antes de lanzarlo contra el piso. Más negro llena su visión y Tom ruega silenciosamente a quién le oiga que no se desmaye. Está aterrado de no volver a despertar. Deja de luchar hasta que Chris suelta su cabello, coge su brazo y lo jala hacia atrás hasta que grita y se gira, solo para sentir que empieza a salirse de su encaje.

-Eres mío, Tom-sisea Chris, su agarre en el brazo de Tom es tan fuerte que puede sentir sus huesos moliéndose, doliendo bajo sus manos-Tú _ no puedes _dejarme ¿Entiendes?-su mano gira y Tom grita por la presión en su brazo, preguntándose cuánto más su articulación puede resistir antes de salirse-_¿Entiendes?_-le grita justo al lado de su oreja.

-¡S-Sí!-grita Tom finalmente, su frente presionada contra la alfombra, lágrimas cayendo en ella-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Soy tuyo!-está llorando, gritando, su cuerpo entero está temblando mientras siente a Chris desplazarse hacia arriba y escucha el sonido de tejido moviéndose y de un cierre abriéndose, Tom mueve su cabeza rápidamente ganándose manchas blancas y negras pero no necesita ver realmente para saber lo que Chris planea-Por favor, por favor, Chris, por favor, lo siento, n-no…

-_No _es una opción.

Otro giro y Tom grita, su brazo finalmente cediendo a la presión y saliéndose de su encaje. Chris lo deja ir y Tom no puede doblar sus dedos, ni moverlo. Es demasiado, decide, demasiado de todo, del dolor y sufrimiento y Tom no puedo evitarlo y se deja ir.

Ya no pelea contra Chris, no dice nada mientras siente las manos de Chris separar sus nalgas y la quemadera apenas es registrada entre todo el dolor mientras Chris mete su miembro dentro de él, duro y goteando, apuñalando su interior. Sus ojos están en blanco por las lágrimas, su boca abierta lo suficiente como para tomar un poco de aire, algo más simplemente duele mucho. Su corazón está latiendo fuertemente en su pecho y él puede sentir su cuerpo apagándose, tratando de bloquear todos sus nervios mientras Tom lucha por seguir despierto. Puede escuchar la brusca respiración de Chris tras él, gimiendo mientras mete sus dedos dentro del trasero de Tom, de su espalda, apretando y rasguñando con sus uñas, dejando marcas rojas rotas con sangre y piel.

El tiempo que pasa no importa en ese momento y todo parece ponerse borroso. Tom no está seguro de cuando le toma a Chris empujarse finalmente dentro de él y eyacular en el cuerpo de Tom para que pueda sentir el calor de su venida por todos lados. Chris se sale con un siseo, parándose para acomodar sus ropas antes de darle una patada final a Tom e irse hacia el cuarto. No hay reacción excepto su instinto natural de jadear y curvarse, temblando levemente cuando la puerta se cierra con un fuerte golpe.

Y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

* * *

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo está tendido en el piso pero sabe que hay momentos en los que se ha desmayado, cuando se dejar ir y regresa pesadamente con el dolor y sufrimiento. Tienen que ser horas. Horas que está tendido con los moretones formándose en su piel, con su brazo colgando a un lado suyo, y semen goteando y secándose en sus muslos. Horas en las que espera que Chris regrese, horas en las que piensa en que tal vez no ha terminado pero no escucha nada y nada sucede.

Lentamente, Tom se levanta. Le toma tiempo, paciencia, su cuerpo entero protesta. Con cada movimiento, tiene que retener pequeños gritos de agonía que quieren dejar su boca. No quiere perturbar a Chris. De alguna manera, logra ponerse sus ropas de nuevo, sus piernas están débiles bajo él pero después de tres intentos soportan su peso y Tom solo puede concentrarse en algo. No sabe por qué su número le llega, tal vez es porque es el primero en su lista. Evans le ha escrito hace unas horas y Tom solo puede calcular que fue mientras entraba en su casa y Chris lo dejaba.

"_Lo siento, probablemente debí acompañarte a casa. ¡Espero que hayas llegado a salvo!"_

Leyéndolo, Tom no puede evitar reír levemente, lágrimas caen por sus mejillas mientras presionar el botón de llamada, rogándole a Dios que Evans conteste.

-¿H-Hola?-la voz está medio dormida pero está calmada, nada como el rudo gruñido que Tom todavía puede oír alrededor de su cabeza.

-E-Evans-la voz de Tom está ronca por gritar, por llorar y no puede importarle menos ahora-l-lo siento por… por despertarte. Yo…

Hay un sonido de un cuerpo moviéndose, revolviéndose un momento antes de que la voz vuelva a sonar, más despierta esta vez y mucho más en pánico.

-¿Tom? Mierda, Tom ¿Qué sucede?

Le toma un momento a Tom hablar, no quiere decirlo en voz alta y tiene que morderse el labio para parar de temblar.

-¿Podrías… podrías solo-solo recogerme, por favor? Yo solo… solo…-no puede evitar soltar un pequeño llanto que sale de su garganta, apretando sus ojos fuertes ante las lágrimas-Por favor.

-Estoy en camino.

No hay discusión ni otra señal de duda, Evans solo lo hace sin preguntar. Por esto, Tom no puede evitar empezar a llorar. Evans no trata de calmarlo o de hacerlo sentir mejor, simplemente se queda en el teléfono con él mientras entra en su carro y Tom sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él.

No piensa regresar jamás.

Fin.

* * *

Notas: Dios, esto fue muy fuerte, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo leí quise llorar muchas veces porque me dio mucha rabia todo lo que hacía Chris y Tom por fin se ha ido. ¿Qué les ha parecido Chris Evans? A mí me encanta. Bueno, las veo en el siguiente, espero tenerlo pronto.

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
